thiefseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Garrett (Master Thief)
Garrett is the protagonist of the new Thief (2014). He lives in a time many centuries after the original legendary master Sneak Thief Garrett. The Watch is seeking the known criminal Garrett, who has been operating with impunity within the walls of the City despite a Baron’s bounty on his head. But just who is Garrett, and what is it that keeps him awake at night? Aliases Garrett is also known to the underworld as the ‘Master Thief’ (although he would never refer to himself in this way...). Age Estimated to be somewhere in his 30s. Eyes Brown, with a distinctly unique green right eye said to imbue him with a heightened ability to focus, speeding his reactions, improving his skills and even allowing him to notice things that others might miss. The green eye was caused when he fell into the summoned Primal energy. Though he is able to zoom in before he obtains the damaged eye (much like the older Garret's Mechanical Eye from the original series). Parents Garrett never knew his parents and has no memory of them. His first memories are of an orphanage. History After escaping the orphanage he grew up in, Garrett’s very survival depended on stealing - and he has honed his thievery skills to perfection. His pickpocketing skills are unmatched; while he was still young he learned to swiftly relieve people’s possessions while they go about their daily business, leaving many to believe they’ve accidentally misplaced their belongings. He is the top in his trade, untraceable, uncatchable and silent in the night. He is a self-reliant observer who sees more than others, and knows more than he lets on. Garrett’s personal mantra is ‘What’s yours is mine’. Although Garrett once stole to live, now he lives to steal. It is less for the gold and more for the lure of the impenetrable, the impossible, the secret, the unknown. The challenge is what keeps his body and mind alive and sharp. He never steals from the rich to give to the poor – no matter how poor they are... nor how rich. Bio Garrett has lived in The City all his life. He's an experienced and shadowy figure, skilled in thievery, stealth, infiltration and escape. He's known to the rest of the underworld as the ‘Master Thief' - the best of the best. His age is unknown. Garrett has little memory of his parents, as they died when he was young. After he escaped the orphanage he was thrown into, Garrett's entry into the world of the thief was almost inevitable, yet his raw talent meant he quickly excelled. As well as his exceptional skills, Garrett relies on his in-depth knowledge of its streets, rooftops and shadows to get by. Garrett is a self-reliant observer who sees more than others, and knows more than he lets on. His words often have gravitas but are balanced by a sometimes wry approach to life that offsets its darker edge (and Garrett's own.) Although Garrett once stole to live, now he lives to steal. It is less for the gold and more for the lure of the impenetrable, the impossible, the secret, the unknown. The challenge is what keeps his body and mind alive and sharp. Garrett has a few rules he applies to himself; don't trust anyone, work alone and only kill as a last resort. Meeting a young thief on the streets of The City named Erin has challenged all three. Trivia *While this Garret is not the same Garret from the previous games. There references to some of the events from the previous games, or events which occurred in the backstory of the original games. But most of these events are implied to have occurred at least several generations in the past. Which suggests a version of the events such as Karras in the Metal Age, the destruction of the Stonemarket Clock Tower, and a banning of the old religions occurred long ago. Which may suggest that Garret in this game is a descendent of the original Garret. Or perhaps Garret is this universe's version of the Dread Pirate Roberts (a number of separate individuals sharing the same 'alias'). **The older Garrett has since become known as the legendary master Sneak Thief. His Mechanical Eye is a Unique Loot that can be found in the Old Prison beneath the Moira Asylum. *Garrett finds that some of the symbols and artifacts in the Keeper ruins under The City to be strangely familiar to him, suggesting some kind of genetic memory or that he is reincarnated being (though not likely an immortal who lived several hundreds of years of existence). He also has a strange familiarity with hooded cultists which he considers to be 'bad news' (as if he remembers Keepers in another life). The Keeper compound has been in ruins for several hundred years. *Perhaps cryptically Orion comments that 'Garrett' is someone that brings 'change' to The City. This may be a nod to older Garrett, from the previous series who brought change The City by saving it three times. How Orion would know this however is mysterious (or it could refer to something that happened in the 'missing year' of Garrett's life which he doesn't remember, but somehow Orion is aware of it). *Both Trickster and Karras were previous enemies of his older ego, both have existed in this universe, but no longer live, or are no longer worshipped. References http://community.eidosmontreal.com/blogs/Wanted-Garrett